Vulnerability
by AE Twins
Summary: Marco is king of X-law and with a wife who is gravely ill and can no longer bare children Marco is pushed into buying the people he hate, slaves; to get what he needs, heirs. Can a slave that is force to bare the king children handle the king himself? In a kingdom anything can go wrong. Marco x Haox Silva M-preg. Please review it would mean a lot to us to keep updating this story:)
1. Chapter 1

**Vulnerability**

_**Chapter 1**_

_"I love you so much Marco, but if I can't get pregnant then who will have your throne when you pass away?" spoke Marco ill wife. "I don't care if nobody takes my throne I'm not willing to love another" Marco said. He was sitting next to the bedside of his bedridden wife who was more pale than the sheets she was covered with. There were days when she looks very healthy to the point where everything seemed under control, like she didn't seem sick at all but then, there were days when all she had was fevers where she literally soaked the bed with her own sweat, cough rampages to the point where only blood came out every time she cough, bleeding from odd places such as from her nose to her ears and from her ears to her eyes, oddly enough the wife always had a smile on her face. This mysterious disease was different and complex from other diseases that not only did doctors couldn't help her and only prescribe her some antibiotics and some immune system booster, it also left her unable to bear a child. Marco tried so hard to conceal his tears once he heard the news. He had to be strong for the both of them. Nobody, even the wife herself didn't believe she was going live this long, but surprising to all after finding out about her disease a year ago, she is still alive. Today was one of those days when she is on her cough rampages. Marco was right beside her holding her hand and cleaning the blood she coughed out. "You don't need to find another person to love Marco" she said softly, "just a person who can bare a child for you"._

_"What do you mean Jeanne, like a __surrogate mother__" Marco asked. "More or less". The wife laughed at Marco expression when he heard her answer. She couldn't help it, it was fun to see expression besides the look of worry on his face. "Oh Marco it can't be that bad" she said between laughs. "Do you hear yourself Jeanne. You are basically telling me to get some random women pregnant just to have heirs for my throne". Marco got up from his chair and walk towards the large window in the room. He could look down at all the shops and stores in the city he own due to his positions as the king of X-laws. _

_"If that's the only way to have heirs for my throne then I don't need them" Marco said quietly. "Come now Marco you can chose any...". Jeanne began to cough violently into her hands before she finished her sentence. Marco rushed to his wife side and rub his hand on her back as she continued to cough. After a few more minutes, she drop her hand from her mouth. Her hand was covered in blood. Marco grab a towel from her bedside, dip it in some water and began wiping the blood off her hands. "Now where was I" she said her voice scratchy from the cough, but she spoke with happiness like the cough rampage didn't affect her at all. "Ah yes like I was saying, you can have any women or men, if I might say due to many research and experiment men are now allow to bare child as well, you want" Jeanne once again laughed at Marco expression. "They can do that but they can't find a cure for your disease, it's like they want you to die". Marco place the towel back on the bedside once he was done cleaning the blood from her hand. He would have to make one of the maids wash the bed sheets today since some big droplets of blood place themselves on the sheets._

_"Marco stop it, if you won't do it for yourself then do it for me" she said, "I won't mind seeing and caring for a few kids that aren't mine, if I just see a pregnant belly and hear a screaming baby I will be happy"._

_Marco stared at his wife with disbelief from what she said. It was like she wasn't controlling the words that was leaking out of her mouth. But then again she always spoke with honesty. Marco sighed. "You really want this?" He nervously asked to clarify. Jeanne nodded her with joy. A big smile crept onto her face, how can he say no to that._

Marco repeated his conversation with his wife in his head as he walked through the slave market, with his trusty right hand man beside him and the slave dealer ahead of them pointing out the best slaves. Marco hated being in the slave market, it just shows him all the weakest human being on this earth are capture and put into one place, slavery. It just makes him sick. "How about that boy" his right hand man Silva pointed out. Marco decided to purchase a male slave today. He refuses to put his penis in another female vagina. No female have any right to have his glorious penis in them besides his loving wife. If not a women then the only human out there who can now carry a child are males.

The boy that Silva pointed out, stood out from the rest of the boys in the caged he shared. He had only a rag tied around waist to cover his private area and his ankles was shackled to the bars of the cage, just like the rest of the slaves. He was mostly dirty around his legs which were very long and would of been beautiful once washed and cleaned. His upper body seemed to be taken care of very well and you didn't see his ribcage like the others. Marco decided not look at the boy face seeing as he seen enough. "No it looks like the boy wants to be bought" He said and continue to follow the slave dealer. They continued on to look, but it seems like a hopeless cause. Each boy he sawed was either very thin, looked too young, or was plain old scared of him. When Marco was about to give up, a boy or girl, caught his attention. He seemed to have both the features of a girl and a boy. The boy was sitting with his legs underneath due to chains around his ankles. He was tracing circles on the cage floor, in fact he was the only one in the cage. He had long hair that that passed his waist lay all around his his back, shoulder, and face. The boy did even seem to know that he was look at him. This definitely appealed to Marco. "Hey how about this one?" Marco ask the slave dealer.

"This one you say". Marco nod his head. When he look back at the boy he finally got a good look at him, since the boy was looking at him now. Marco wouldn't say that he was beautiful but he was sure an eye catcher. His face was very lean and feminine but you can see some masculine features. His eyes were light brown and expressionless. His mouth seemed to show the most expression because he was grinding his teeth and trying hard to suppress his growing anger . "Oh him we just got him he was transferred here a few months ago, but he is a nice one" the dealer said. "Why was he transferred?".

"Well the accusation didn't seem right, but it said he killed his master by setting his house on father with his master _still_ in the house. I don't believe it but don't let his size fool you". Marco walked up to the cage and looked at the silver collar around the boys' neck. He eye him while he read the letters "H-A-O".

"Hao". Marco whispered to himself. He turned around and nodded his head from what he have observed so far. "Is he fertile?" Marco asked. "Very, his old master never got the time to actually touch him so he's also a virgin".

"Great I'll take him, Silva will take care of the paper work and the payment". The dealer nod his head and summoned two more slave dealer to open the cage and unlock Haos' shackle. The slave dealers grab Hao by his upper arms, yanked him to stand up and walked him out of the cage. Once outside the cage they shoved him in front of Marco and walked away to do some other business with some other buyers.

Hao looked up at Marco while Marco look down at him. Boy did he seemed tall to Hao and he was his master. Not a chance. When Marco was about reach out to him, Hao ran. He ran past many slave that shout for his bravery. He can hear the slave dealer yelling at others to stop him, but easily dodge them by flipping over them or slipping from their reach. Marco never knew that a slave could run so fast and on top of that dodge so many well built slave dealers. But Marco just bought him and wasn't about to let him get away. "Silva get him" he ordered. Silva bow to Marco and darts off after the slave boy. The boy was fast but Silva was faster. There was a reason why Marco brought him along. Hao could here footstep quickly catching up to him, so he sped up his game trying to shake the guy off. It seemed no use as the guy follow perfectly with no hitch. Hao took a glanced to see who his chaser was but was a bad choice as he trip over his own legs and tumbled to the ground. In seconds Silva was on top of him, trying to restrain him. Hao kept fighting as he felt the guy trying to pin him. He throw a few hard punches into the man face but it didn't seem to affect him. Hao was screwed as he heard more footsteps heading their way. It made him fight harder.

"Good keep him there while I'll try injecting this into him" the dealer said. The slave dealer got onto to his knees and pushed Hao head to the side as he push the needle into his neck, instantly paralyzing him and soon putting him into completely darkness. "I'm very sorry sir for the inconvenience" the dealer apologies. Silva took himself off of the slave once he felt the boy go limp and took his place next to Marco. "We can take him back and you can choose another one if you like" he offered. Marco shook his head and smiled. "No he is just fine. How long will he be out?" he asked. "For a few hours".

"Great, Silva pick him up we're leaving". Silva did as he was told while Marco look at the slave dealer and said, "Good day sir nice doing business with you". With that Marco and his right hand man proceed to walk out of the slave market.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vulnerability**

**Warning: Do not own shaman king or its characters**

***Rap scene in chapter**

***Punctuation and Grammar error **

**Chapter 2**

Hao stir himself awake, sitting up on the bed he never sat on before. If anything was worse it was being knocked out and staying to wonder around in his own mind. Hao bundle the sheets in his fist, slightly irritated from what he dreamt. _It was all his fault if he just..._

Hao push back some tears that tried to escape. This was also one of the reason why he hates being in his mind, it always brought tears along with them. Hao blink away some tears once he noticed the pink silk short see through shirt/dress he was wearing. The clothing barely passed his upper thigh and he was too scared to see how the back view looked like with his butt hanging out from it. What was also new on his clean body was the red large band around both his wrists. How it got on him, he had no clue. Hao felt the bands, tracing the weird ruins, or symbols, on them. They felt warm to his fingertips.

"I never knew you could use fire" a voice said casually. Hao brought his head, pushing some hair out of the way and sees the same man who bought him sitting on sofa that was near the large window. He was just sitting there staring at Hao. "It was truly fascinating to watch you throw fire in your sleep, I guess you can call it that" the man laughed. "You even scorch my right hand man in the process, I couldn't let that happen to me" He continued. _He knows about my fire, what is he trying to say_ Hao thought. Marco smiled at the boy face, oh how he wants to know so badly. "You can no longer use fire, those bands around your wrist restricts your power".

"WHAT!?". Hao brought his hand and tried to summon fire in his hand, but like the man said he could no longer use his fire. _Unless I take the bands off_. "The bands can only be taken off by my word" the man said watching Hao desperately trying to rip the bands off. Hao looked up at the man again giving up on the maroon bands. "If you try to summon fire it will electrocute you until you stop and if for desperate measures it is activated to cut off your hand and we both know you don't want that". Hao was angry, if he could he would put this man on fire and dance in his ashes. Marco laughed at the boy. he could clearly see the angry in his eyes and body. "Now rules you have to abide" Marco started, he got up from the sofa and began pacing the room up and down as he said each rule. "You will always keep yourself and this room clean, that also includes maids are not here for your aid there here for mine. You will call me by my name, Marco, everyone else is either yes sir or yes ma'am. You will have breakfast at 9:00, if you miss that you will starve, DO NOT try to sneak in food in this room. You may walk around the castle for duties, but the east or the west wings are off limits to you. when I'm not taking you, you are to help all the servants with whatever job they give if I hear two complaints about you I won't hesitate to throw you in the dungeon. Fail to follow these rules you will receive punishment by me or my right hand man. Now to the reason why you're here". Marco stop pacing in front of the bed Hao was in.

"You are here to bare my childrens. I will take...".

"In hell I won't, I will never bare child from a man like you" Hao interrupted angrily. Marco smile at him and continued on what he was saying. "I will take you until you conceived a child and you will continue to bare my children...".

"Didn't you fuck hear me I'm not having your goddamn children. Get your wife to do that" Hao said. Marco quickly walked over to Hao and backhand him with all the force his anger can muster. Marco grab Hao hair and brought his mouth to Hao ear. "You will not speak of my wife in any way, not even the word wife". He push Hao away from him. "Since you don't want to listen to the important parts let's just get started". Hao stare in horror as Marco began to unbutton his shirt very quickly. Hao got up and tried to run away but Marco grab his ankle and brought him back to where he was. Marco straddle Hao waist and pinned his arm above his head.

"Why are you running away now you had many other chances, why now?" he asked in struggle as he try to keep Hao in his grasp. "Let me ahh". Hao closed his eyes as Marco ravish Haos' neck with kisses and bits. Marco took one hand and tore the only clothes he had on into pieces, making Hao scream in the process. "Wait wait stop...". Marco continue on forget about Hao struggle. Marco took a nipple into his mouth, twirling and biting the little bud. Hao arch his back at the strange and painful feeling. "I'm going to let your arms go if you dare hit me, I'll make sure every time we have sex it will be very painful for you". Hao swallow the lump in his throat and nod his head in agreement. Marco look at Hao as he slowly let his arms go. Marco with his other hand quickly move down and began stroke the boy limp cock. Hao who never been touch there, was quickly surprise and without thinking punch Marco on the side of his face. Marco stop what he was doing. He took his hand and mouth away from the boy and sat up looking down at a flushed and worried looking Hao. Marco brought his hand up to his face and felt a small amount of blood from the cut he just receive from Hao punch. "I...I'm s...sorry it just...". Marco didn't let him finish as he flip him onto his stomach. With no warning Marco shoved two fingers into Hao puckered entrances. Hao flinched and bit his lips from the quick penetration. He tried moving away and pushing the fingers out, but Marco kept a firm grip on him and wasn't taking no for an answer. Hao yelp as he felt another finger enter him. The third fingers was burning him as it went in and out of him.

Marco withdraw his fingers receiving gasp from the boy. Marco undid his belt and zipper, and pushed his pants to his thighs reliving his leaking hard-on. His sex reaction surprised himself as it twitch in the air, yearning from some warmth. He felt ashamed since he still loved his wife but he was also excited from the reaction he gotten from the boy. Hao heard Marco belt being removed and the zipper going down. He was panicking now. _I don't want to do this_ he thought. "P...please t...this is my first time" Hao begged still trying to crawl out of his grasp. Marco brought Hao ass closer to his heated cock. He leaned over Hao feeling him shiver underneath and tucked his hair behind his ear. "Don't let my king position fool you boy because I do know how to fuck a man in his ass". With that said Marco, in one swift motion, thrust himself into Hao.

Hao screamed into the pillow he was clenching onto for dear life. He never felt this much pain before.

Before he could even adjust to the king size, Marco began thrusting in a fast motion pounding the boy into the sheets. Hao muffled his cries into the pillow, as he felt his insides being torn by this large foreign member. Marco thrust into boy with so much angry he never he had, but he love the feeling. He loved how with every thrust he did the slave would scream and clench his hole around his cock. He loved the squelch sound he receive from the boys hole. Marco never felt like this, this feeling was out of this world. "S...stop p...please i...it hurts please s...stop" Hao, through hoarse voice and tears, begged.

Marco stop his movement, once he heard what Hao said, and lean over him. Making Hao flinched from the movement. "Now whose fault is that?" Marco whispered to the boy as he pulled his dick out and thrust right back into him, earning a shaking painful moan. "This could've been painless for you, but you want to go ahead and punch me in my fuck face". Marco took his dick out flip Hao onto his back and thrust right into him again. Hao arch his back and screamed as he felt Marco go deeper in this position. When Marco saw the boys face he felt happy for what he saw. Hao eyes were puffy red with tears, tears still come out, and his lips were bleeding from him biting onto them. "I...I'm sorry p...please it hurts" Hao said between moans. Marco laughed at the boys' plead. Marco lifted the boy waist and quicken his thrust as he felt his end coming. Hao noticed the sudden action and realized what was coming. "No no p...please don't cum, pull out please ". Marco drown the boy plea with the sound of this thrust. This need to be done, this have gone on long enough. Marco, with one last thrust, groan as he felt his climax burst inside Hao.

Hao yelp as the feeling of the king seed filled his inside . His tears began to leak out more faster than before. Hao wanted out, he hated the feeling of the kings cum in him, he hated the king, and to top it off he hated himself because he came himself. Hao cum painted all over his and Marco stomach. Marco was surprised when his stomach felt wet and sticky. When he look down he smiled at the mess Hao did. Marco slowly pulled out of Hao, smiling at the pop noise his hole did. Hao cried harder as he tried to move away from Marco, but there was just too much pain. Hao curled himself into a ball and shiver as he felt the cum leaving his body. He was pretty sure that there was some blood mix in there.

Marco grab the bed sheets and wiped his dick off. He picked his pants around his thighs and zipped himself up. He walked off the bed gathering his shirt that he throw on the floor. Marco looked back at the boy seeing he was shivering and crying very loudly. "I'd advise you to get off the bed, you already got enough work to do starting with that bed" Marco said while buttoning up his shirt. Hao didn't say anything, he just continued to shiver and cry where he was. Marco shook his shoulders and walked out of the room. Once Hao heard the door closed, Hao grab the dry sheets and covered himself, crying loudly from the pain and later cried himself to sleep.

**AE Twins: please review it gives us the confidence to continue with this story PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :D Love you **


	3. Chapter 3

**Vulnerability**

**Warnings: Grammar/Punctuation errors**

**Do not own Shaman King**

_**AE Twins: We apologies for the long wait school just came back for us and we don't have the time for fanfiction at the moment. I know sad isn't. We're also sorry if this chapter is to short or it doesn't reach the expectation you guys were hoping for. WE'RE TRULY SORRY. :'''''(**_

**Chapter 3**

Silva walked the hallway in silence toward the slave room. He was told by Marco to wake up the slave and make sure he is ready and prepare for him before he was done with his paperwork. Silva could think something better do than to wake up the boy. It would be a terrifying sight to see the aftermath of what happened yesterday, but he had no choice in the matter whether he wanted to or not, he was Marco right hand man for a reason. Once he reached the slave door he changed his silence persona to a meaner look to make sure the slave wouldn't try anything on him. Silva walked into the room and spotted the slave still sleeping on the bed, bundle up in bed sheets.

"You know gotta clean this up right" Silva loudly said as he marches towards the bed. He didn't receive any answer from the boy but he did noticed he started to shiver a little. "Are you listening to me get up". Silva grab the blanks that was wrapped around Hao and began tugging on them. There was tug on the opposite end as the slave fought to keep the blanks on him. Silva tug harder one more time before he finally got the blank off of him. Hao curled into himself as the blank left his body, exposing him to the air. Silva looked at the boys' body that was litter with dried semen and blood. He turn his head to side, away from the disaster, and deeply breathed in some air. Silva looked back at the slave and remember why he was he. He pushed the thoughts of the boy ruined body to the back of his mind and focus at the task at hand. Silva walk to the other side of the bed and grab hold of his arm.

"Get up?!". Hao yelp in pain as he felt his arm being pulled roughly to get up."Don't touch me?!" Hao shouted. He throw a swift kick towards Silva but he caught it before it connected to his chest and drag Hao off the bed landing him right on his butt. Hao suppress a scream by biting his lip and slowly fall onto his side, breathing through the pain. "Don't make this harder on yourself kid" Silva said as Hao glare at him through his hair. "Shut up I don't need to listen to you or anyone else go fuck yourself" Hao barked slowly getting up to look at the man. "Whether you want to or not your going to listen either way". Silva grab Hao upper arm, and force him to stand on his feet. He pushed Hao ahead and told him to start walking. Hao looked back at the man but did what he was told and began limping away. Silva started to walk but stop when he notices a small puddle of blood were Hao was laying. He looked at Hao legs and indeed there was a trail of blood going down his leg, making a tiny dots on the ground. Silva shook his head and follow behind the boy, pushing him forward when he got closer. "Where are we going?" Hao said limping straight to nowhere.

Silva grabs Hao arm making him stay in place and opened the door to the washroom, which was only a few doors down from Hao room. "Well we got to get you cleaned up for Marco" Silva said.

"No no not again I can't take another please let me go". Hao began to struggle out of Silvas grasp but he kept a firm grip on him. The wash room was nothing more than several size tubes on different sides of the room. In the center of the room there was large size jugs of water, as well as racks of towels and soap. Silva walked towards one of the tube on the far side of the room; grabbing a jug and a soap from the center in the process.

Silva, once he got near the tube, picked up and place Hao in it and quickly uncap and pour the water in before he had a chance to get out. Hao bit his lip as the hot water stung his bottom. "Clean yourself I'll come back in five minutes if you're not done by then I'll have to clean you myself". Silva handed him a soap and walked out of the room. Hao watch the man back as he walked out and closed the door. Hao look at his body from the clear water. He could see all the dry semen on him and blood floating in the water. Hao dip the soap in the water and began rubbing himself trying to get clean. Just seeing the semen rub off of him and float to the top brought him back to last night. He rubbed harder until his skin turn to the color red in the water. Hao didn't stop though, he could feel Marco hands all over him and to think that the man that brought here would've done the same thing if he didn't clean himself. Hao stop and looked towards the wall. _Was this going to be my life from now on_ Hao thought as he brought his hands to his hair and start cleaning that. _A life of nothing but get fucking and pain. No I...I don't want this, this can't be my life._ Hao snap out of his thoughts and dunk his head into the water as the man came back. He stood under water until he could see the man swirling body looking down at him. He slowly raise out of the water, letting the water drip from his face. "You done" the man asked. It seemed pointless to fight with him since he seem to take and block any physical attack that is inflicted on him. Hao nod his head. Silva hand him a towel and Hao grab it and got out of the tube. He quickly dried his hair and body while the man continued to stand in place and looked at him, not even bothered by his nakedness. Out of nowhere the man asked: "What's your name?". Hao stop drying his hair. Hao debuted with himself if he should tell him or not. Not telling him would make him look childish and telling him would make him look vulnerable. "What's yours?" Hao finally decided. Silva lifted an eyebrow but didn't react anymore.

"It's Hao" He answered anyways. "Here eat this". Silva took out a bread from his pocket and toss it to Hao. The bread was still warm in his hand. Hao, not even think twice about it, shove half of it into his mouth letting the tasteless bread consume him. He shove the other half into his mouth, feeling his growling stomach subside for the time being. "Don't miss breakfast next time I won't do this again" Silva spoke after Hao finish the bread. "Whatever thanks" Hao toss his hair over his shoulder and wrap the towel around his waist. "Theres no point in that you'll have to leave the towel here". Silva turned and walk ahead of Hao. "Well I'm not leaving without a towel, unless you want to bring my clothes". Silva stop walk and looked at the boy behind him. He snickered to himself. _Damn this kid got a mouth_. "I advise you to keep that mouth of yours close and follow rules or you won't last in this castle. Now let's go".

"I'm not leaving without a towel" Hao repeated standing his ground. Silva sigh and walked to the boy beyond piss from his back talk. "Why must you making everything harder then it's suppose to be". Hao spread his arms apart and summon a small flicker of fire in both his palm, ready to fight. But the quicker the fire came the sooner they went out and was replace with electricity, electrocuting him. The fire gone, Hao crumble to the ground stunned and twitching from the electricity still in his body. _Shit I forgot about the bands_. Silva laughed at Hao pathetic attempt at summoning fire. He picked and throw Hao over his shoulder. He let Hao watch him as he neatly place the towel back on the rack. "That was fun" Silva laughed finally walking out of the washroom. He was mad at himself for cleaning the room for the boy but what can he do now. With Hao still stunned Silva dress him up in the same, but purple colored, short silk shirt/dress and place Hao on top of the sheets. "Wait please don't leave me here" Hao begged through shorts breaths. Silva stop at the door and look at Hao over his shoulder. "I can't do anything for you". With that said he walked out of the room. Silva took a few steps away from the door when Marco came walking towards where he just left. Silva bow at him and continued to walk to do his job. He could hear Hao yelling 'no' to Marco but it went quiet after he was a good distances away. With that out the way Silva can start on the job he hates the most, being Marco right hand man.

.

**AE Twins: Ok here you guys go once again we're very very sorry, but we would love each and everyone of you guys if you would still review. We still got a lot up our sleeve and in stored for you so bare with us. PLEASE REVIEW thats all we ask harsh review are welcome :P**

***Also please review our first story "Please love me". Who ever a fullmetal alchemist fan and love Envy Greed and Kimblee feel free to read this story as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Vulnerability**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_***We do not own shaman king**_

_***Grammar/Punctuation Errors**_

_*****__**We don't know much about maps and war/or strategy plans so please forgive us if that part is too lame :( **___

_**Chapter 4**_

From the past couple of weeks all Hao and Marco did was fuck each other. More like Marco doing the fucking and enjoying and Hao screaming and moaning from the sudden painful intrusions and pleasures after going more than one round. Hao thought after so many fuck session, the pain would dull down and he would loosen up a little, but here he was still feeling blood trickling down his thigh, biting onto the pillow and Marco penis getting larger by the day.

Light has started to leak into the big room and Hao had lost count of how many time they did it. At this point he lost all feeling in his arms and was being pounded face first into the mattress his hip still being held by Marco hands. "Don't tell me your tired now" Marco said between thrust. "Answer me". Marco took out his dick and pick up Hao placing him on his lap and let Hao quickly slide himself onto Marco length. Hao yelp and squirm on Marco lap as he felt him go in deeper. Marco began thrusting again. "What did you say Hao".

"P...please M...Marco I can't...I'm tried" Hao said slurring his words as Marco quicken his thrusts. "Then let me see you cum for me". Marco grabbed Hao member a began stroking him matching his pace to his hand movement. At the same time both came, Marco into Hao and Hao on Marco hands. Feeling his orgasming running through him and begin filled more than once Hao could barely keep his tired eyes open. He went limp right on Marco lap. Marco removed and cleaned himself of Hao. He felt very ill as he looked at the bruised boy. He was tried of waiting for the boy to get pregnant, he been fucking the boy anytime he had every week since he been here. And yet he is still not showing signs of being pregnant. Marco sighed, ran a hand through his blond hair and walked out of the the room.

There was a clock right on top of the large window that faced the bed. Hao found it during one of his look around the room. Once he find it he made sure to wake up at least around 8:30, to give him enough time to clean himself, clean the bed, and put some new ones on.

By the time he was done he would make it to breakfast to eat before he did his work load.

Hao ate alone, by the time he find the kitchen nobody was around, except for the female cooker, Anne, who gave him more to eat then he needed.

Hao opened his tired eyes and looked at the clock to read 8:28. With some will power he forced himself off the bed and wobble to the washroom. Once he was done, coming back exposed and dry, he put on some clothes; he was offered to, thanks to the cooker, and began changing and replacing the sheets. After doing this for a month he got used to the routine. He tossed the dirty sheets to the side of the bed and decide today he was going to get an early breakfast.

After passing the same door with the star on the handle, Hao knew he was lost again. He didn't know how many time he been lost but he wasn't getting use to the big castle stairs and circle turns any time soon. Hao sigh and turn to walk the opposite of where he came from. At this point it might of been nine already. Hao quicken his pace, feeling his stomach talking to him with anger. He stop walking the direction he was walking and turn to walk through a hallway that appear at a intersect. Just as he turned into the hallway Hao bump into someone, a very muscular someone. Hao look up to see that same man who took him to the washroom. "Sorry" Hao politely said and continued to look for the kitchen. "The kitchen is not that way" the man said and walks away with nothing else to say but that. Knowing for a fact that he was going the same way, Hao followed the tall man keeping a good distance between them. Hao made a mental note in how to get to kitchen, but it still looked hard after so many twists and turns in the hallway. Finally, knowing for a fact that it pasted nine o'clock, the tall man stop in front and open a darker wooden door at the end of hallway. "Silva?!" Hao heard a group of people yelled.

Hao walked in after and saw a group of people sitting around the rectangular table, spoons and forks in each hand. "Hey guys what are we having this morning?" Silva happily asked. "The same as usual but today we have bacon instead of sausage". Hao mouth water as he listen to Anne breakfast menu. "Who this guy?" one of girls, through a mouthful of biscuit, asked. "Don't eat with your mouth full Gig. That's Hao, he the new one I told you guys about". The cook look away from girl and pointed her wooden spoon at Hao.

"Your food over here Hao". Pointing to a plate next to Silva. "I remember how you said you like syrup so I put some on your bacon it's delicious I promise". Hao walked over to the chair and look at the food that was on his plate. A buttered biscuit with some small scramble eggs and of course two pieces of syrup covered bacon. Hao took a bit of the buttery biscuit and instantly made himself at home. "Alright everyone introduce yourself to him" she said sounding like a perfect mother. Everyone stop eating and looked around to see who was going to go first. "I'm Gig I make all the kings weapons" the little girl said cheerfully. Hao stared in surprise to know that a little girl like her makes weapons. "Don't worry I'm 24 years old I'm not a child". He looked at everyone else who smiled at his reaction. "Don't worry we were the same when she told us" one of the boys said.

"By the way I'm Yoh I take care of the barne and train the horses" He said smiling. Hao smiled back and went on to the next one.

"I'm Ren, I'm the king spar man. I know I'm short but he doesn't care, if I don't fight I won't have roof under my head" He spoke taking a bit out of his biscuit and went back to his breakfast. Hao continued to eat and nod. "Ren us to be a poor man" Anne said, adding something to a big boiling pot. "The king saw him steal some food and fought the people trying to escape. The king sawed how skilled he was and took him in; right after he gave his punishment of course". Hao looked at Ren to see what punishment was afflicted on him and find out that he lost three fingers on each hand. Hao swallow a lump of eggs. "How do you fight with only two fingers on each hand?"

"Years of practice" he answered. Hao nods and looked at the blue headed boy next to him. "I'm Horohoro I take care of the kings wife".

"Oh how is she" Anne interrupted again. "She doing fine" he said, "better actually she never been this healthy looking since she got this random disease but I'm keeping my eyes for anything". He took a sip out of his cup and went back to eating. Hao look towards the next one. "Oh there's nothing about me that's important, I want to know more about you, the kings cunt" the boy said. Hao stared at the boy, his smiles erased from his lips. "Lyserg don't" Yoh said.

"Shut up Yoh I just being polite unlike the rest of you. Well?". Everyone was looking at Hao now. He swallow his food. "No" he said trying to calm himself, he felt kind of queasy. "So those scream is not coming from you enjoying his cock".

"Man stop being a jealous stalker, you're just mad that he didn't chose you" laughed the cook. Hao look closely at the boy who was arguing with him. No doubt about it he was that boy at the same slave market he was from. The one everyone wanted but couldn't get. This bitch was jealous of him for getting fuck by the king. When did they get him?

Hao ignore the boy and put some more eggs in his mouth, but he couldn't swallow the yellow fluff. In fact it felt like the everything he ate so far was coming back up his throat. "Hey you ok you don't look...". Hao ran away to the nearest trash can before Gig could finish her sentence and throw up everything he ate. "Ugh not again" Anne said, leaving the pot behind and walked over to Hao. "What do you mean again?" Silva asked. "Well this been happening for a while now, eating half throw everything up".

"What" Hao hoarsely said. "I don't remember doing this before".

"Throwing up, forgetfulness it's all adding up".

"What do you mean". Hao stumble away from her in confusion.

"Well it's either you have a flu or...your pregnant". Hao stared in disbelief, mouth gaped at her. No I can't be pregnant there's no way Hao thought. "No shock there I was wondering when we hear the news" Lyserg said the only one not in shocked, but smiling at the frighten boy. "Shut up!?". Everything was silence except for the heavy breathing of a scared Hao and an occasional popping sound from the boiling pot. "Well to make sure why don't you go to the doctor and have a check up" Silva spoke breaking the silence. He most of all was more shock and scared for the boy.

"Well, after doing some few tests you are indeed pregnant" the doctor announced, wheeling himself towards Hao, who sat on the bed with one hand on his belly. "Congratulation". Hao breath came in short huff. He can't believe he has Marco, the devil himself, baby in his belly. "No no I don't want it can't you do something?" Hao beg.

"What? you should be honored to have the kings baby".

"No I'm not, I don't want it can't you uh terminate it please". The doctor smiled at Hao with concern and shook his head no. Hao didn't say anything, feeling defeated and completely owned. "Now we need to get you on prenatal vitamins, I don't really know how to take care of a male pregnancies but I'm assuming that it's the same as a female pregnancies. I will contact some doctor that have though, so in the meantime take these. Since you been throwing up the last couple weeks it might stop from now on. Also avoid food like raw meat, fish and certain seafood, and unpasteurized dairy food . Do you have any questions Hao?"

Hao shook his head and looked at the doctor. He was listening but he was half zoned out of it as well. Mostly picturing himself with a big belly, wobbling around this castle doing chores. "Hao you ok?" he asked, trying to get Hao's attention.

"Um uh how will I give birth?" Hao hesitated with the question. The doctored chuckled to himself and wheeled away from him. "I don't know that yet but I will talk to some other doctors who been through this and I will come back to that answer ok. Anything else?". Hao shook his lowering head and placed his hand on his belly. The doctor turn to look at Hao and saw his worry stances. He wheeled back to him. "Don't be scared Hao" he said placing a helpful hand on his thigh. "Your health is perfect, a slight high blood pressure that we can correct, but after that everything else is fines. You're going to be fine so be happy". Hao look up at the doctor, tears filling in the corner of his eyes. "I don't want this baby" Hao whispered. Knowing that if he speak any louder the tears would fall. The doctor who still tried to keep smiling said, "Your mind about this will change over time. Now go, remember keep your blood pressure at an average ok". He handed Hao the bag of prenatal vitamins and motioned him towards the door.

Hao got off the bed and walked out the room bag in hand. He was only a few feet away when he place his back on the wall, sliding down to the floor and looked off into the distance. He felt the tears in the corner of his trying to fall but he wouldn't let them. Hao was finally pregnant.

"You're pregnant aren't you". He heard the voice asked. Silva voice. Hao quickly whipped the tears and stood to walk away. "Hey...are you?" Silva asked more emotion into his question. Hao took a side glance towards Silva and went to go look for something to do. "Yes, but not for long" Hao answered to Silva as he walked away. Silva shocked by the boy answers, begins to follow him. "What do you mean?".

"This baby is a nightmare to me, why in hell would I keep it" Hao said not even afraid if this information reaches to Marco ears. Silva took three quick strides to catch up and grabbing Hao by his arm. "This better be some kind of joke kid cause this it isn't funny" Silva whispered angrily. Hao kept his eyes downcast at the hand on him as He tried get Silva massive hand off his arm. "Let go of me!? why does it matters so much that I have a baby or not". Silva tighten his grip on Hao. "You're a slave and your duty in this castle is to have babies, kill it and you will regret it". Hao felt the bruise on his arm forming, he wince once as Silva spoke to him. "Why are you worried about me and my duties huh, the king right hand man wow what a wonderful job to do all the shit works while the king just sits around fucking me in my ass" Hao retort back to Silva comment finally looking him into his eyes.

Hao felt his feet leave the ground as his body was slammed into the wall. His breath left him for minute after the impact. Hao cough a couple of times before he was able to breath again. Silva held Hao by his neck, so they were eye level. Silva moved in closer, feeling Hao breaths coming out in short huffs. " . . Don't try anything that could end up you terminating it". Silva continue to look Hao in the eye before placing him back on the ground. He picking up the bag that Hao dropped and handed it to him. "Yoh needs help in the barn, and the kitchen and some rooms need to be clean too, get to it". Hao snatched the bag out of his hands and watch the tall man walk away.

Marco was in the conference room with his leader of his knight and his strategies looking over the eastern map. Marco owned half of the map, but land on his kingdom are begin to grow small and farmers needs massive land to grow the food in his kingdom. There was an average size kingdom off in the east north; Arobo. Known to have the best soil and good trademarks on the map. Average kingdom yes but big opportunity. "I say let my man walk in there and take their land by force" the knight offered, confidence in his voice. "I second that idea, our forces are strong and well built. They'll be so scared of us they will be handing their land to us like a present" the strategies agreed.

"As much as the idea of ambush tickles my heart, I believe they will be expecting it, in fact I think everyone of these kingdom in the east will expect that, we're X-laws for a reason. I say we send a letter of alliances, to let them merge into our kingdom, to start out, let them read it over and wait for their responsive. If they deny then we attack". The knight and the strategies looked at each other and nod in unison. "Unpredictable, if they deny they won't know what hit them. I like it".

"Great". Marco took out an seal envelope and handed it to the knight. "I already wrote the letter all you have to do is ride it to the kingdom and hand it to their king. You're all dismissed". The knight took the letter, nod and walked out the room, with the strategies right behind. Once they left, Silva walked in. Slightly dirty from the waist down.

"Well which commoners is guilty" Marco asked leaning back into his chair. "Neither" Silva sighed placing himself casually on the wall. Crossing his arm around his chest and hanged his head, clearly tired. "There was no hole found in the lady barnes and the man seemed to changed his story on the spot under the sheer confusion. I gave both of them a threatening warning and let them be on there way".

"Why how modest of you, I never seen you this nice" Marco laughed. Silva snickered with king. he brush his long brown hair from his face and looked at Marco. "Well I had to get here fast enough to tell you what I have heard".

_**AE Twins: Here you guys go we sorry for the waits for our five reviews lol. Please review we love all the comments and if possible some suggestion on what should happen next. We don't bit lol**_


End file.
